


Two Alphas

by bungee_bepbop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AsaNoya - Freeform, Asahi Azumane - Freeform, Consensual Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pain, Pain Kink, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, extra gay omegaverse, nishinoya yuu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungee_bepbop/pseuds/bungee_bepbop
Summary: Being in a relationship with two Alphas came with its difficulties, but it also made for some great sex.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Two Alphas

What was it like being in a relationship with two Alphas? 

Well, it was hard- and in more ways than one.

His tongue was lolling out of his mouth. It had been hours, he was dripping in sweat and his body was being used in ways it wasn’t meant to be used. 

Being two Alpha’s rarely affected their relationship. They had always been compatible regardless of their secondary genders. Their personalities complemented one another perfectly. They built off each other, relied on each other. Noya helped Asahi with his anxiety while Asahi helped Noya reel his own energy back if it ever became too much. 

However, like every couple, they had their disagreements. Noya would get frustrated when Asahi’s anxiety or low self-esteem got the better of him, and Asahi would get equally as frustrated if Noya was too stubborn or strong-willed to see something important. 

But still, they wouldn’t change their relationship. They wouldn’t change the side-eyed looks they got for being two Alphas. They wouldn’t change the occasional fights or disagreements. They would never wish one of them was an Omega or Beta so things were  _ ‘easier’ _ because at the end of the day it only brought them closer together- which is also what brought them here. Asahi thrusting into Noya, essentially splitting him open in a rut-fueled haze. 

“A-Asahi-” Noya choked out on all fours in Asahi’s bed. Them both being Alpha’s meant they got ruts, and while they’d briefly synced them, they realized it was better if they weren’t. In the short time they'd been synced they ended up growling at each other, trying to shove their dicks in the other before their inner-Alphas got too frustrated with the mix of pheromones and the absence of slick or Omegas. (They didn’t wish either of them were Omegas- but that didn’t help convince their instincts of anything.)

Outside of ruts, Asahi was usually the bottom. Noya, despite his size, enjoyed topping and Asahi had no complaints, he preferred it that way anyway. But in the heat of a rut, it was different. Their dynamic had changed. Asahi had a firm grip on Noya’s hips, quickly slamming deep in and out of Noya’s overly-lubed hole. He clenched and twitched around Asahi’s girth, he was unused to the sensation. Something long, thick and heavy inside him, making him feel stuffed and full. 

His own cock was thick and hard between his legs, dripping precum from the tip and throbbing against his stomach with every thrust against his overly-sensitive prostate. His hands gripped the sheets as he panted and moaned into the bed. The room had a stench to it, an overpowering mix of Alpha pheromones that made his head spin and his own hips jerk forwards whenever he’d get a strong whiff. 

Neither of them was affected by Omega pheromones. Originally their teammates were jealous of this, saying how it was unfair they weren’t made weak in the knees by a pretty Omega walking around, but what they didn’t realize was while they lacked in Omega-attraction, they more than made up for in Alpha-attraction. 

Asahi’s grunts filled his ears like music. They were breathy and choked, forcing another out with each thrust into Noya’s tight, small ass. The grip on his hips was strong enough to leave bruises- and he was sure it already had. He could feel his fingers press into the skin, holding him in place, holding him still and using him for as long as he needed. 

Noya was crying. Tears streaming down his face as he sobbed into the pillow he was holding onto. It wasn’t bad. It was the opposite. It was amazing. His prostate was so abused, so manipulated and assaulted it made his knees weak and his hole feel like it was being torn in two. 

This was another reason why Asahi didn’t top. While he preferred bottoming, being the one being taken care of and cherished, Noya just couldn’t take his cock naturally, and no matter how slowly or how much prepping they did Noya always ended up crying and screaming through his pleasure because Asahi was just that  _ big _ . Noya was small by no means, excluding his height, of course. Being an Alpha came with perks, meaning despite his height, Noya was rather  _ gifted _ . 

“Aah- Asahi- aah!-” Noya’s moans were incoherent. Tears flooded his vision as his thighs shook. Asahi was barely registering what he said, his mind telling him to  _ mate, claim,  _ and _ breed,  _ the boy in front of him even if his body wasn’t even capable of it. 

“Fuck- agh- Noya-” 

“Aah! Asahi! Fuck-  _ fuck- please!”  _ Noya sobbed with each harsh snap of Asahi’s hips, burying his cock deeper and deeper into his ass. 

He could feel the start of Asahi’s knot catch against his walls. It rubbed against his prostate and made his dick twitch and spasm as he came untouched with a sob on Asahi’s bed for who knows how many times. Without the pressure, without the familiar tightness he got from Asahi wrapping around his own knot it ached. It hurt, his knot hanging heavily between his legs, but similar to the feeling of being split and filled from Asahi’s cock, it only made everything feel better. 

With each new wave of pain and pleasure he was brought he would moan and cry and scream. His body trying desperately to give out and fall over, but Asahi’s hands on his hips and thighs, guiding him to match his thrusts kept him up. 

He felt Asahi’s knot start to swell inside him, the pain making him scream and wail and clench his fists until they were white with tension and he was struggling to stay where he was. His mind was white, focusing only on the pleasure coursing through his body. His mind begging Asahi not to stop, begging to be able to be used and hurt by him. He both hated and loved to admit it, but while he loved topping, he had an insane pain kink when he bottomed. 

He came again, losing track of any time as his orgasm ripped through him. Making him clench around Asahi’s dick as the older choked out a broken moan, seeming to only now notice how completely and utterly  _ wrecked _ his boyfriend was. 

He looked down on the smaller Alpha, he was drenched in sweat and cum, shaking and sobbing, his arms barely holding enough strength to hold him up after he’d been weakened so much. His hair was down and messy around his head making him look gorgeous, his tongue panting out of his mouth then going back inside so he could clench his teeth and shut his eyes between moaning and gasping. 

“N-Noya?” Asahi tried to still his movements- he knew Noya liked pain, but did he really like it  _ this  _ much? Should he stop? Noya, however, noticed this stilling in motion immediately. His eyes snapped open, his head jerking to the side to glance back at Asahi.

“Don’t stop!  _ Please _ !” He was  _ desperate.  _ He knew Asahi was close and while he wasn’t above  _ begging _ for his boyfriends' knot like the larger Alpha had so many times just so he could feel the final splitting pain of being pointlessly bred, “ _ Please! Please, Asahi! Please don’t stop! Fuck- aah!”  _ Another scream. Asahi grunted and choked moans out with every thrust. His knot swelling finally and filling Noya as much as he could, making the younger sob and cry with the mix of pleasure, pain and  _ fullness _ . 

Asahi let out a light moan in relief and pleasure. Feeling Noya’s tight walls clench around him and milk him of everything he had despite the action being strange for his body. Noya's own knot had swelled a while ago, now hanging heavily between his legs. 

Thanks to Alpha’s bodies being built slightly differently than those of Omega’s, knots took less time to go down. Omega’s clenched around Alpha’s trying to lock them together for as long as possible, while Alphas would let go of the feeling in their ass as the intrusion seemed foreign even if it was a regular occurrence. 

The fog in his mind started to lift, his rut coming to a close. Ruts were a lot shorter than heats. While a bad heat could last up to 9 days, a bad rut only lasted around 2. Asahi’s lasted only a few hours as long as he could come a few times and Noya, while frustrated with his 2-day long rut would always say how he’d take it over having heats any day. 

Asahi shifted them, moving so they were lying sideways on the bed, face to face, curled up in each other’s body heat. The sheets were sticky and gross, but while laying in each other’s arms none of it seemed to matter. 

Asahi’s eyes were fluttering shut, he was always tired after his rut and as his knot slipped out of Noya’s ass the smaller Alpha adjusted, moving to hold the larger of the two as well as he could given their size-difference. He ran a hand through the soft strands of Asahi’s hair. Some of it had fallen out of the ponytail he kept it in during sex. Despite the sweat and movement, they would always be so soft and so perfectly waved. 

Noya played with a few strands between his fingers. Listening to Asahi’s heartbeat as he took a moment to recover from his rut and the haze after it. Soon enough, his eyes flickered open. His eyelids scrunched once or twice before he nuzzled into the crook of Noya’s neck. Noya gently scratched his scalp as his boyfriend let out a quiet and content purr. It wasn’t common for Alpha’s to purr, but it had always been something they’d done, it was a way to show love, affection, and to show just  _ how much _ they meant to each other. 

Asahi slowly rubbed Noya’s back, nuzzling his scent glands and listening to the returning soft purr. The purr stunted for a moment as his hand grazed Noya’s hips. He quickly looked down, wondering if he’d hurt the boy accidentally, a frown quickly forming on his face. 

Noya grabbed his cheeks softly before he could say anything. Nuzzling his forehead with his own and continuing to purr. 

“Noya- I’m sorry-”

“Don’t apologize, Asahi.” He hummed the reassurance as he usually did. Asahi always forgot how much Noya liked the marks and felt bad for hurting him. 

“But- they’re bruises…”

“You don’t have to apologize for something I like you doing.” Asahi bit his lip, nodding, letting Noya purr and nuzzle him. Soothing him and his emotions that were sure to be all over the place due to the sheer amount of pheromones in the room. 

It was an overlooked aspect of Alphas. Omegas were often depicted as the most emotional of the sub-genders, but many forgot the fact that anyone could be influenced by pheromones, especially Alpha’s worried they may have hurt their mates. 

“But- Noya…”

Noya pressed a kiss to Asahi’s lips, delicately yet firmly enough to get his point across. 

“It’s okay.” He mumbled, continuing to card through Asahi’s hair, “It’s always okay if it’s you, you don’t have anything to be sorry for.” 

Asahi nodded, a little reluctantly, but sat up moving away from Noya. He was concerned at first, seeing Asahi suddenly leave the room and pull a pair of sweatpants on, but after he returned not a minute later with blankets and warm washcloths Noya couldn’t help but smile. 

They changed the sheets, washed them and dressed the bed with fresh fluffy and soft bedding. 

Something that Noya always loved about Asahi was his dedication to aftercare. Even though he liked the pain, liked the harshness and roughness, even when he was topping, Asahi’s focus was always on him. Always making sure he was okay and comfortable. 

Some would call him un-alpha-like for receiving such pampering. Say it was far too sweet and docile for an Alpha that was usually untameable, but he cherished these moments. Even if it wasn’t really any different from his usual personality, Noya loved how soft and sweet Asahi could be. How cute and adorable he could act and how completely and utterly perfect he was. 

Despite their occasional disagreements, despite the looks they’d get from people passing by, despite the judgment they’d gotten for being two Alpha’s in a relationship together, Noya wouldn’t change any of it. 

Their relationship wasn’t unbalanced or unfair. 

And while like many, it was far from perfect. 

Noya wouldn’t change any of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading ^-^
> 
> Idk I love a/b/o and wanted to make it even gayer than it already is (hence the alpha/alpha)
> 
> If you happen to like this or my writing style, I'm always open to hearing fic/coupling requests ^-^


End file.
